creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Blair Witch Backstory
Don't go hard on me, as I know the story about the three students disappearing in the woods of Maryland is fake and made up by the directors. That's why this topic is not about the story as we all know it, but the background story which makes a lot more sense. I gathered some information from all over the web concerning the legend. Some may find it a long read, but I think it's worth reading since it digs deeper in the story. I'm not saying the story is true, but I thought it was interesting enough to share with you. In the Winter of 1785, Elly Kedward was banished from the town of Blair after several local children accused her of performing witchcraft. She was presumed dead from exposure, but the next year, all of her accusers had vanished. The residents of Blair feared she'd cursed the area and abandoned the town, vowing never to utter the name "Elly Kedward" again. In 1825, a year after the town was rediscovered and founded as Burkittsville, the villagers held the first annual Wheat Harvest Picnic. During the picnic, ten-year-old Eileen Treacle wandered off towards Tappy East Creek and drowned. Eleven eye-witnesses claimed to have seen a ghostly white hand reach up and pull her into the shallow water. Her body was never found, and for thirteen days afterwards, the creek became contaminated with oily bundles of sticks, rendering the water useless. Townspeople noted the possible supernatural characteristics of the Treacle disappearance and were quick to blame the death on the Blair Witch. In 1886, eight-year-old Robin Weaver allegedly followed a woman who's feet didn't touch the ground into a house the woods. She took Robin into a house, where the woman locked her in basement and said she'd return later. Distressed, Robin escaped through a small window. A search party was dispatched, but while Robin later returned, the search party didn't. A second search party found the group disemboweled at Coffin Rock. When they returned to the site with help, the bodies had vanished without a trace. In late 1940, a hermit named Rustin Parr began abducting children from Burkittsville. He kidnapped eight children total and brutally murdered seven of them, letting Kyle Brody go. Parr confessed to the crimes in May 1941, claiming he was doing what an old lady ghost told him. Parr was convicted and hanged later that year. But it's not Rustin Parr who makes this story interesting, but Kyle Brody, the boy he released. Chris Carrazco, who examined the life of Rustin Parr, thinks Kyle Brody's involvement in the murders of the seven children is bigger than everybody thinks. Rustin Parr lived on a mountain near Burkitsville as a hermit who had a good reputation among the townspeople. Parr was abused by his uncle when he was young and his parents died when he was nine. He built a house in the woods of the Black Hills to have a quiet life and get away from it all. In the late 1930s Parr noticed he began hearing strange noises in the night and seeing a woman in a black dress in the woods, who would disappear when he would run after her. He began to hear the woman in his head, first at night, and later also in waking hours. She ordered Parr to do strange things like sleeping in the basement for a week, and later began telling him to kidnap and kill children. The story goes that one day he walked into a store and told the people he was 'finished', which after people went to his house and found the bodies of the seven children, and Kyle Brody on the front porch, alive and well. Here is the statement Kyle Brody made in court: The People vs. Rustin Parr Courtroom Transcript—Kyle Brody Testimony Q: Now where was that, in the room, what part of the room? A: By the front door. Q: Just inside the front door? A: (Assenting) Inside the room by the front door. Q: Alright, Kyle. And what happened then? A: He told me to stand in the corner and face the wall. I could hear Emily screaming. He was cutting her. I looked. He was cutting a symbol on her face. Q: You're doing really well, Kyle. You're doing just fine. Could you point out to me the man who did that to Emily? Could you point him out to me? A: (Hesitating) Q: It's alright, Kyle. Look, your parents are right there. Q: (By the Court) Should we recess? Q: Kyle? A: (pointing) That's him sitting there. Q: Let the record note that Kyle Brody has identified the defendant, Rustin Parr. Now Kyle, what happened after that? A: He tied her up in the corner. I was facing the wall. He started to hurt her then. Q: Go on, Kyle, you're doing just fine. A: Sometimes he would come up to me; “Do you hear her? Do you hear the woman's voice?” I would cry and tell him to leave her alone, but he wouldn't listen. Q: Do you know who he was referring to? A: No. Q: Did you ever see a woman out there? A: No. Q: Alright, Kyle, what happened then? A: After a few days he killed her. He cut her open, and after he took everything out of her, he left with her and I never saw her again. When he came back he told me not to be sad, he'd bring someone else back soon. MR. FAIR: Prosecution rests, your Honor. THE COURT: Thank you, Mr. Fair. Chris Carrazco did research on the circumstances and found some questionable facts: - None of the seven children knew each other except Kyle, who knew all of them. - Kyle had a troubled past with some of the children - Kyle gave police detailed information about the abduction of Emily Hollands, though she was taken two weeks before his disappearance. Kyle even knew where her abduction took place. Kyle also was a problem child. He had an abusive father, he liked to fight and torture animals (the first sign of a bigger problem). Kyle spent most of his later life in jails or institutions. Chris Carrazco came across a rare film called White Enamel, a documentary about the conditions in several mental institutions, including the one where Kyle lived. The footage gave Chris the evidence he needed all this time to connect Kyle Brody with the murders of the seven children. In the first clip, we see Kyle writing on a large pad, and as the camera zooms we see him writing Transitus Fluvii, the witchcraft language. He writes in from right to left, as witchcraft language should be written. http://www.bluedaniel.com/archived/rustinparr/brody2.htm This is significant because it was the same language found found on the walls of Rustin Parr's house: This led Chris to the conclusion that the writings were made by Kyle. It could not have been done by Rustin, since he could not read or write English. Kyle, on the other hand, was extremely intelligent and had a high IQ. The second clip shows Kyle in his cell, screaming: 'Never Given!' It is documented that the guards guarding over Parr heard him scream that same sentence all night long the night before he was executed. Though no one knows what it means, it has a strong connection between the relation of Kyle and Rustin, and also indicating the bigger involvement of Kyle in the murders. http://www.bluedaniel.com/archived/rustinparr/brody1.htm So, what can we make from all this? Is this just another story made up or does it hold some truth in it? Is this whole background story also faked, or did Kyle Brody really had to do something with the murders? Did he hold Rustin Parr's hand while performing the action on the seven murder victims and did he abuse Parr's mental condition to make him plea guilty? Did Kyle testify against Parr while he was the actual mastermind? Was he just a charming, but very evil young boy? Please give me your opinions... Category:Beings